Maejycs
The form of magic in the CB multiverse. History Maejycs has been ever present since the introduction of naturally occuring Aquod, the form of mana which allows mystical events to take place, to the world. Codex Rechmeia has been deemed the all-mighty spellbook, boasting a compiled collection that expands far beyond even the knowledge of Maejycs current magicians possess. Maejyc has been a relatively obscure art since the Technological Age; only those who devote themselves to the purpose, or those born with an Insignia, can wield its power. Usage The usage of Maejycs depends on the type of magic one is planning to cast. Maejyc circles are divided into a variety of forms. Maejyc Runes, the language of which spells are cast onto others, are defined by a set verse. These set verses can be warped, however, to change the direction, intensity, or distribution of the magic. Types Cast Circles These are profound forms of Maejyc cast onto individuals, or objects. They are usually written runes encased in a radial arrangement, though higher end magicians may use sacred geometries. Some are even used to summon demons, or gods in a contract of temporal power. Maejyc summoned through this method is more commonly known as Soceriar Maejyc. * Runes: Maejyc Runes scribbled onto the medium. They are the means of which the type of magic is activated, bringing about the Aquod either transferred to the object/circle, or already present within its host. Without the runes initiation of the magic would be impossible. * Configuration: The shape and size of which the Cast Circle appears as affects both the power and range exponentially. Circles are the basic form, triangles tend to be a 10% increase in magical output; the strength therefore increases in accordance to the effort put into crafting out intricate designs. Frankly speaking, the number of lines the sorcerer draws influences its yield. * Sub Star: Precious metals and materials placed in parts of the circle in connection to its Vortex Core to bring about a greater magical result. Gold, diamond (pressurised carbon), mercury; these are all highly prized elements seeked, however, a Philosopher's Stone still beats them all in terms of the latent Aquod flow (almost unlimited) it produces. * Cast Circuits: An even rarer version of the cast circle. It is when an individual possesses an extra internal system, one that deals and manages effectively, the Aquod flowing within the body. It is as if the whole of the individual is a circuit for Aquod; thus he is able to direct Aquod flow to whichever part of the body and concentrate his power with efficiency. Maejyc Runes Chanted spells that are preferred over Cast Circles for a quicker, though weaker, burst of Maejyc, widely utilised in battle. It in essence is the culmination of a high level autosuggestion, the impulse of our subconscious to connect to and influence Aquod networking, to reform the principles of reality using the power of words. * Runes: Sound creates vibrations that can be used to direct/control energy. Think of Aquod as a pool of luscious water; conform the Maejyc Runes to your ideals, vibrations that shape the mana to your will, and control. Concentration is a vital component in manipulating a practitioner's Aquod, the ability to think deep enough that thoughts and words become reality with one's Aquod. * Configuration: Spells are communicated through the use of spoken Rune language. There is a universal set dictionary for basic and advanced spell verses, which one can follow to produce these spells to their original forms. Taking out a verse weakens the spell, rearranging the verses may warp the spell's directional flow/distribution. Replacing the several verses with sacred texts and expressions which hold similar meaning will strengthen the chant. Several magicians create their own spells from experimentation and mental focus of what they want to perceive the Aquod they possess; most end in failure, but may result in unrivaled powers. The most powerful spell was concocted by Terra, Orbit Extinction, reducing everything to a literal nothing. Sakate has also managed to think up major spells half heartedly, leaving only the key phrases for the same output. * Language: The runic language is mostly used, though some instances of English and Latin have been mixed in as well. Maejycno Devices A blend of traditional Maejyc and new age technology, is a further advancement in the arts of both. Some deem it a taboo to mix a cultured craft with technological knick knack; some think otherwise. Most devices have been rewired, inputted with high level Cast Circles, thus some prefer these weapons over conventional spells. Maejycno Grimoires The basic spellbook, also known as Grimoires. These are a collection of spells spanning multitudes of ages created by magicians who write them down for various reasons, either for the greater good or as a passing down memento from generation to generation of sorcerer. Such books are rarely found. Some grimoires are even found as Insignias burnt upon blessed individuals, or the creators upon themselves. The original authors of their respective works thus have the ability to cancel out any spell from their books considering the fact that they have full knowledge of them; akin to a killswitch for a programme.Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Fan Concepts